


Early Morning Kiss

by PhoenixofFire177



Series: Types of Kisses [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: I know, M/M, NO ANGST THIS TIME, also sonny is really hella bi, barba just wants to sleep, blink and youll miss my shade thrown at barba, but this is just pure love, he thinks too much too, just a weekend drabble, lazy kisses, mm how bout that early morning fluff, shocking, sonny talks too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixofFire177/pseuds/PhoenixofFire177
Summary: A kiss that's a wake-up call, it's barely even lips touching. More like they're kissing your chin because they're so tired in the morning.Bonus: snarky interactions before and after a real kiss





	Early Morning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second part, I hope you enjoy.

Sonny usually wasn’t the first one awake. On the weekends, he’d burrow his way into the sheets and refuse to emerge for hours. The duvet would swallow him up, cocooning him in fabric until either Olivia called to demand he come into work or Rafael attempted to pry him away from their bed. Even then, he’d be asleep on his feet and barely paying attention to anything. It was one of the unfortunate side effects of working long hours. 

Rafael would only shake his head and mutter something about Sonny being inept at caring for himself. Just their usual loving banter. Of course, Rafael was half right but he didn’t need to know that. Instead, Sonny would smile at his boyfriend before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

It was their routine of sorts. 

But this morning was different. Sonny found himself awake at 7:30 and couldn’t go back to sleep. Usually he’d have no problem with the task but today… he just couldn’t relax. 

It didn’t make any sense. 

Rafael was fast asleep next to him, the alarms had yet to go off for another hour, the bed was warm… what was wrong with him? Briefly he considered that maybe the nights of constant caffeine had finally caught up with him. Yet Barba was fine and he had a caffeine intake that could rival a 16th century coffee merchant. Maybe it was the stress? No, work hadn’t been too bad as of late. Well… it wasn’t as bad as special victims unit could be. It still was soul-sucking and occasionally horrifying but nothing had particularly jumped out at him in the past week. Was that bad? Probably. But in his line of work, it was given that he’d be calloused. 

Of course that still didn’t solve his problem. He wanted to go back to sleep and thinking about work was a sure-fire way to prevent that. Groaning softly, he turned on his side to face Rafael. He was relaxed, peaceful even. It suited the prosecutor. Of course, Sonny was a little biased when it came to this sort of thing. He couldn’t hide the goofy grin that stretched across his face as Rafael blindly reached out to pull him closer. Scooting closer to his partner, Sonny settled his right arm over Rafael’s torso and lazily traced patterns on his back. 

They lay like that for awhile, Sonny unwilling to move or risk waking Rafael. His boyfriend needed the rest. They both did, in fact. Work had been rough lately what with the recent influx of hate crimes following the election. Each case got more haunting than the last and Rafael worked harder with each passing verdict. Not that Sonny blamed him. It’d be hypocritical of him to be upset with Barba for working harder. 

He sighed, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend’s. They really needed a break, didn’t they? Before he realised what he was doing, Sonny began pressing gentle, lazy kisses over Rafael’s face. It made him relax and he became more bold, trailing his lips lightly down until they covered his boyfriend’s. 

Rafael’s eyes snapped open and he made an attempt to glare at his detective. 

“Is there a reason you’re mauling my face so early in the morning?” 

Sonny pulled back slightly, eyes glimmering with amusement. He brushed his lips against the lawyer’s nose, smiling like crazy. 

“Morning to you too.” 

Another kiss, this time to his jaw. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

Rafael snorted, sitting up slightly. 

“Hardly. You kept slobbering all over me.” 

A pause. 

“Plus your breath stinks.” 

Sonny rolled his eyes dramatically, sitting alongside him. 

“Thank you, counselor. You’re too kind. Might I suggest-”

He was cut off by Rafael surging forward to crush his mouth against Sonny’s. It was sleepy and lazy and wow, Rafael was right, their breath did stink but it was perfect. He melted into the kiss, content to just enjoy the moment. 

Their lips moved casually and somehow their tongues interlocked, causing them to sink back down into the bed. Sonny broke their kiss, a question in his eyes. Rafael kissed him again before giving an explanation. 

“You talk too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr if you wanna follow, chat, or complain
> 
> @prettyflyforanironicjedi


End file.
